


Right Now

by Prostotchydo



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Dreams, Happens after Twin Peaks: The Return, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Twin Peaks Season/Series 03 Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostotchydo/pseuds/Prostotchydo
Summary: "Это сон"
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Kudos: 2





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/gifts).
  * A translation of [Right Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757047) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> Автор: Итак, я посмотрел_а Твин Пикс: Возвращение, и там кое-чего сильно не хватало, а именно Гарри С. Трумана. Так что, понеслась.  
> П/п: Я всё ещё смотрю 2й сезон и предчувствую некоторое дерьмо. А ещё я поняла, почему мне так запали эти герои и их отношения в душу - они оба очень добрые и по-человечески правильные, а ещё сильные люди, которые беспокоятся за других. Их образы не идеальные, но очень тёплые, Купер конечно немного сумасшедший и chaotic, а Гарри верный и надёжный, но она прям оба good, только один chaotic а другой lawful. И их отношения невозможно по-другому представить, как что-то такое же тёплое, спокойное, но при этом глубоко искреннее.  
> И я просто наслаждаюсь.

_Какой сейчас год?_

_Какой сейчас год?_

_Какой сейчас год?_

Он закрыл глаза, но в голове его же голос продолжал звучать сломанной пластинкой. Какой сейчас год? И Лора Палмер стояла рядом, он был уверен, что это Лора, потому что каким-то непостижимым образом всё вело обратно к Лоре, снова и снова. Он ещё раз взглянул на дом, и Лора перестала кричать. Он обернулся к ней, но она уже исчезла, и рядом стоял Гарри Труман, при шляпе и в знакомой поношенной куртке, и выглядел он ни днём старше 1989.

\- Куп? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Гарри? - спросил он. Что-то было не так. Но он нигде не видел Лору, и фонари над домами погасли, один за одним, по всей улице, и Гарри смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Пойдём, - сказал Гарри, - Я оставил машину неподалёку.  
\- Я не могу пойти с тобой, - ответил он, хотя внутри всё неприятно скрутило, когда он говорил, - Мне не положено. Я пытаюсь всё исправить.  
\- Что исправить? - спросил Гарри и направился вниз по улице.  
\- Я собираюсь раскрыть убийство Лоры Палмер, Гарри, - ответил он и последовал за Гарри, хотя ему и не стоило, - Она жива. Я уверен, что она жива. В этой версии случившегося. Мне просто нужно найти её и привести домой и тогда всё будет-  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри удивительно мягким тоном, - ты знаешь, что ты не можешь исправить то, что произошло?  
\- Но я её видел. Она была жива.  
\- Это всё сон.  
\- Нет, не сон, - сказал он. Он не видел, куда они идут. Повсюду был туман, и он не знал, откуда тот появился. Гарри всё продолжал идти, как будто у них была цель, конечная точка, так что он продолжил следовать за Гарри. Спасибо Господу, что Гарри его нашёл. Он-то думал, что Гарри-  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, - ты постарел. И ты болен. Я был в участке. Мне сказал твой брат.  
\- А вот и машина, - ответил Гарри.  
Они сели в машину. Гарри протянул ему пончик, и он взял его, а потом заметил, что его ладони тоже стали вновь молодыми. Все морщины до единой - исчезли.  
\- Гарри, - спросил он, - Какой сейчас год?  
\- 1989  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Что мы делаем?  
\- Мы ждём Донну Хэйвард, - ответил Гарри, - Думаю, это твоя первая ночь в Твин Пикс. Ну, или одна из первых. Я тебя пока даже не знаю, не по-настоящему. Ты немного странный, но очень приятный и вежливый, и тебе нравятся пончики.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он и моргнул. Они всё ещё были в машине, но теперь та была припаркована в тени деревьев у Дома у дороги. Он помнил эту ночь, но это было так давно, - Где Донна?  
\- Не здесь, - сказал Гарри и взял ещё пончик, - Она уехала из города, когда поступала в колледж и так и не вернулась. Вся их семья переехала. Я слышал, она иногда навещает Одри Хорн.  
\- Что случилось с Одри?  
\- Никто не знает, - сказал Гарри, рассматривая пончик, - Она в частной клинике в Портленде. Милое местечко. Иногда она отвечает, когда с ней разговаривают, иногда нет. Сразу после того, как ты отправился в Черный Вигвам, в банке случился взрыв.  
\- Ты знал, что я был в Черном Вигваме?  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри и завёл машину, - но я скучал по тебе, ужасно скучал, Куп. Я знал, что что-то не так. И я скучал по тебе.  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь, - ответил он и почувствовал вдруг невыносимую печаль.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Гарри и вывел машину на шоссе, - Уже поздно.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- В отель.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты мне скажи.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, - Я не думаю, что ты на самом деле здесь.

Гарри бросил на него взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Он доел пончик и потом сидел в тишине, пока Гарри довёз их до отеля и припарковал машину на удивление беспечно, посреди дороги, что оказалось оправдано, ведь та исчезла, как только они вышли. Он шёл рядом с Гарри в отель, который выглядел точь в точь как в 1989. И пах также. Он не стал спрашивать у Гарри, куда именно они идут, потому что знал, каким-то внутренним ощущением, а ещё у него в кармане бренчал ключ.  
Когда он открыл дверь в свой номер, он на мгновение задумался, на месте ли комната, или они сейчас окажутся в совершенно другом месте. Комната была на месте. Он шагнул внутрь, Гарри последовал за ним и закрыл за собой дверь, и всё было на своих местах, включая сменный костюм. Ему подумалось, подойдёт ли тот теперь по размеру, а потом он прошёл мимо зеркала и вдруг понял, что он снова молод и чертовски хорош собой.  
\- Я хорошо выгляжу, - сказал он Гарри.  
Гарри совсем не удивился.  
\- Что мы здесь делаем, Гарри?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Гарри, - Это твой сон. Чего ты хочешь?  
Он сглотнул и присел на кровать, которая скрипнула совсем как настоящая. Он погладил покрывало. Взял подушку, перевернул другой стороной, но та не исчезла, просто лежала теперь обратной стороной. И всё это время Гарри просто наблюдал за ним, как будто чтобы странно он не вытворил, Гарри просто подыграет. Может быть так всегда и было.  
\- Что это за сон? - спросил он тогда, - Ты настоящий?  
\- Нет, - ответил Гарри, - да. Вроде того. Ты тоже не совсем настоящий.  
\- Я просто пытался спасти Лору Палмер.  
\- Ты не смог бы. Она ушла.  
\- Но ты здесь.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри, - Я только что познакомился с тобой. Ты странный, но ты мне нравишься. Ты мне очень нравишься. И скоро, ты понравишься мне ещё сильнее. И когда умрёт Джози, я буду думать, что больнее не будет. Но потом я потеряю и тебя тоже. И всё будет по-другому, но настолько же плохо.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Ты не виноват, и этого ещё не случилось. Куп, я думаю у тебя сердце бьется.  
\- Что? - он вздрогнул и прижал ладонь к груди.  
\- И у тебя тёплая кожа, - сказал Гарри, - И ты дышишь. Как будто ты настоящий, и ты действительно здесь. И я как будто тоже.  
\- Дай мне руку, - сказал он, и Гарри подошел и разрешил схватить себя за запястье, и прижать большой палец к вене, - У тебя есть пульс, Гарри.  
\- Ну конечно у меня есть пульс  
\- Я не могу просто… - сказал он и крепче сжал руку.  
\- Не можешь чего? Я всегда думал, что ты можешь практически всё что угодно. И ты мог. Ты совершал невообразимые вещи. А я просто следовал за тобой.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - Нет. Гарри, это всё сон. Я не могу нормально думать. Я должен попытаться всё исправить.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри, - Я сейчас здесь. Ты потерял Лору Палмер, но ты ещё не потерял меня, пока ещё нет.  
Пока нет, подумал он и взял ладонь Гарри в обе свои. Ему не стоило сейчас останавливаться. Ему не стоило сейчас сидеть здесь, на своей бывшей кровати в номере отеля Great Northern в 1989 году, пока где-то, когда-то, что-то происходило, и в чём-то он должен был принимать участие. Но он устал, и, кажется, он помнил, как держал Лору за руку в лесах и, гораздо-гораздо позднее, его самого держала за руку Джени-И Джонс. Возможно, были и другие. И Энни. Энни. Энни Блэкберн, которую он потерял в Черном Вигваме, и чьего лица он никак не мог вспомнить, возможно, потому что пока её не встретил.  
\- Где Энни?  
\- Ничего ещё не произошло, - сказал Гарри, - Мы здесь, в самом начале.  
\- Но не совсем.  
\- Не совсем. Куп, когда мы сидели в машине возле Дома у дороги, поджидая Дону Хейвард… Если бы я поцеловал тебя, поцеловал бы ты в ответ?  
Его пробрало холодом, и появилось ощущение, что он что-то упускает, - Ты думал тогда об этом?  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, - но сейчас думаю. Я безумно скучал по тебе. Ты бы поцеловал меня в ответ?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- А сейчас? - спросил Гарри и шагнул ещё ближе.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, - Я не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея. Мы не сможем заниматься сексом во сне.  
\- Разве кто-то упоминал секс?  
Он сглотнул. Гарри улыбнулся ему именно так, как ему помнилось, даже сквозь дымку последних двадцати пяти лет, - Прости.  
\- Не извиняйся, сказал Гарри. А потом, - Встань-ка, Куп.  
\- Что?  
\- Встань.  
Он встал, несмотря на то, что всё тело стало тяжелым и теплым. Гарри сжал его плечи и посмотрел так пристально, словно пытался запомнить каждую маленькую деталь. Он стоял не шевелясь. А потом Гарри расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, и его пальцы слегка коснулись кожи.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ш-ш, - ответил Гарри, - Не говори. Ты можешь сейчас поцеловать меня, Купер.  
\- Я не могу тебя поцеловать.  
\- Конечно можешь.  
Он отчаянно покачал головой и привстал на носочки, и поцеловал Гарри. Гарри поцеловал его в ответ. Он не мог понять, похоже ли это на реальный поцелуй, потому что он кажется забыл, как должны ощущаться поцелуи. Но скорее всего как-то так.  
Он всё продолжал думать о том, что у него не могло быть эротического сна о Гарри Трумане. Не могло. Но, очевидно, могло. Гарри аккуратно раздел его, а затем уложил на кровать, и он позволил этому случиться, потому что, очевидно, Гарри знал, что делать, по крайней мере во сне. Он был уверен, что если бы всё происходило в реальной жизни, Гарри понятия не имел, что делать. Они оба были бы неуклюжи и вели себя неловко, и Гарри скорее всего не посмел бы расстегнуть его рубашку так, как сделал это сейчас, и он сам бы не посмел попросить Гарри об этом, и их поцелуи были бы сплошь вздохи в неудобные моменты и сталкивающиеся зубы. На самом деле странно, что он никогда не думал о поцелуях с шерифом Труманом. Но сейчас шериф Труман целовал его, так что делалось жарко, и глаза у него закрывались, но он позволил себе всего на секунду прикрыть веки, потому что боялся, что в следующее мгновение может проснуться.   
Он не проснулся. Свет в комнате вокруг них колебался. Гарри развёл его колени и сел между ними. Чуть позже он думал _этого не происходит_ , но Гарри уже сжимал горячей ладонью его бок, а другой аккуратно обнимал его лицо, и он пытался не скользить ступнями по простыням, но у него никак не получалось. И все немного расплылось, но в хорошем смысле. Он слушал дыхание Гарри и своё собственное, и думал, что получилось на удивление легко, но опять же, они сейчас были во сне. Гарри перестал двигаться и сжал вокруг него ладонь, а потом качнулся вперёд и погладил, и он зажмурился.

Он проснулся с головной болью. Комната была покрыта слоем пыли. Гарри нигде не было. Сквозь окно просачивался тусклый серый свет. Он вытер живот салфетками и подумал, что, очевидно, закрывать глаза все таки было ошибкой. Потом он пошел в ванну, но зеркало было разбито, так что он не могу убедиться, что он снова на двадцать пять лет старше. А ещё, правое колено немного болело при ходьбе.  
Это был всего лишь сон, подумал он, эротический сон. Ничего больше. Они бывали у тебя и раньше. Возможно. Но на его руках всё ещё остался запах Гарри.

Он распахнул дверь и понял, что оказался в пустом коридоре. Он шёл по нему, пока не выбрался. День стоял пасмурный, и всё вокруг было похоже на 2014. Но ему нужно было убедиться. Он достал сотовый, прелестное и удобное изобретение современности, и позвонил шерифу Труману.  
\- Шериф Труман.  
\- Фрэнк, - сказал он, - Это Дейл Купер. Какой сейчас год?  
\- Что-то не так? - тон у Фрэнка Трумана был совсем не удивленный.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, - Думаю, всё в порядке. А может быть, я просто ещё не знаю. Послушай, можешь подсказать, как мне найти Гарри?  
\- Не знаю, стоит ли и хорошая ли это идея, - очень медленно сказал Фрэнк Труман, - Он сейчас быстро устаёт. Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Фрэнк Труман назвал адрес. Он всё тщательно запомнил и повесил трубку, убирая сотовый в карман. Потом зашел обратно в отель и спросил на ресепшене, где можно арендовать автомобиль. 

**

\- Какой сейчас год?  
Девушка за стойкой удивленно заморгала, - 2014, сэр.  
\- Благодарю, - поблагодарил он и посмотрел в окно, - Итак, машина…  
\- Я вам покажу.

Он ехал двадцать минут, а потом остановился на обочине и пару минут просто разглядывал лес, стараясь ровно, глубоко дышать. Твин Пикс изменился, но может так казалось, потому что его воспоминания местами затёрлись, как кинопленка, и выцвели в черно-белое. Он подумал, что кроны в этом году более зелёные, что небо ярче и глубже, а горы - выше. Он потер ладони и смотрел на них какое-то время. У него были руки старика. А потом он вспомнил, что он и был стариком.

На дороге было столько поворотов, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он потерялся. И когда он уже почти убедил себя, что все это сон, и ему надо бы развернуться и спешить обратно в город, чтобы найти Лору Палмер, которая почему-то считала себя Кэрри Пейдж, чтобы он мог всё исправить - именно в этот момент дорога сделала последний поворот, и среди деревьев показался небольшой дом, прямо на склоне горы. Он припарковал машину около крыльца и подумал, что занавески слегка шевельнулись. В целом, именно так и можно было себе представить местечко, где шериф Гарри. С. Труман решил бы спрятаться от остального мира.

Он постучал в дверь. Внутри дома что-то сказали, но он не разобрал, а потом, после мучительно долгого молчания и тишины, он услышал шаги. Он расправил плечи, и дверь открылась.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри и уставился на него.  
Он открыл рот, - Здравствуй.  
\- Фрэнк позвонил и сказал, что ты можешь приехать, - сказал Гарри. Глаза у него были всё такие же, - Заходи.  
Он переступил порог и задержал дыхание, но место, куда вела входная дверь и вправду было Гарриным домиком. Гарри посмотрел на него, словно раздумывая, какого черта он делает, но вопросов не задавал. Он закрыл за собой дверь, но сквозь окна по-прежнему проникал золотистый солнечный свет. Комната была маленькой, отделана панелями из темного дерева, а у Гарри под глазами залегли тени, а руки выглядели старше его собственных.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он, и Гарри посмотрел на него, а затем сел на один из стульев возле кухонного стола.  
\- Прости, - сказал Гарри, - Я уже не могу-  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он, хотя очевидно, это было не так, - Гарри, мне так жаль-  
\- Да, да, - сказал Гарри, - Возьми уже стул и сядь.

Стул скрипнул. Он постарался не двигаться, но Гарри пристально его рассматривал, и у него было странное ощущение, словно, возможно, он ещё не до конца осознал, что на самом деле был где-то не здесь целых двадцать пять лет. Он был так занят попытками спасти Лору Палмер, и теперь он снова её потерял. Может быть, настало время понять, что осталось от его жизни. Это мысль оказалась на удивление горькой.  
\- Итак, - сказал Гарри, голос у него вдруг охрип, - Агент Купер.  
\- Гарри, ты уже давно можешь называть меня просто Дейл.  
\- Дейл, - медленно произнёс Гарри, - Ты вернулся.  
Он кивнул. Гарри нахмурился, не отрывая от него взгляда, и потер ладони. Его запястья казались невозможно тонкими.  
\- Откуда вернулся?  
\- Из Черного Вигвама, - сказал он, - Я думал, ты знал. Я застрял там на двадцать пять лет. В ночь конкурса на звание Мисс Твин Пикс, уверен ты помнишь, я отправился в Вигвам, но не вернулся. Это-  
\- Ты выглядел по-другому, - сказал Гарри, - Я беспокоился. Я думал, что это место изменило тебя. Но ты так быстро уехал, что у меня не было времени… не было времени понять, что это был не ты.  
\- Но теперь я здесь. Это правда я, на этот раз.  
\- Знаю. Я вижу, что ты это ты.  
\- Правда?  
\- За эти годы у меня бывали сны, - сказал Гарри и сделал глубокий вдох, - О том, что мы делали вместе, когда ты ещё был здесь. И о том, чего никогда не было. Но ты всегда казался настоящим в этих снах.  
\- Гарри, - сказал он и наклонился ближе. Скрипнул стул. Гарри дёрнулся.  
\- Я чувствовал, что всё ещё смогу узнать тебя, что знаю тебя, - сказал Гарри, а потом прочистил горло, - Может быть хочешь… чего-то? Воды? У меня где-то есть шоколад. Фрэнк заезжает пару раз на неделе, но пончики уже закончились, буквально недавно. И я больше не пью кофе.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказал он, - Мне ничего не нужно. Только… Гарри, я думал, что я должен раскрыть дело.  
\- Какое дело?  
\- Убийство Лоры Палмер. Я думал именно поэтому я смог вернуться. И я думал, что знаю, что нужно делать. Но всё прошло не очень хорошо. И я снова её потерял.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри тихим голосом, - ты не можешь спасти Лору Палмер. Она умерла двадцать пять лет назад.  
\- Не думаю, что все настолько просто.  
\- Что? Ты не думаешь, что она на самом деле мертва?  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - Я уверен, что она мертва, вот только я прошёл через… не могу объяснить. Не знаю, случилось ли это в реальности или во сне, но я прошёл через _что-то _и всё изменилось, и я нашел её, но она выглядела на двадцать пять лет старше, чем когда умерла, и она думала, что её зовут Кэрри Пейдж. Я взял её с собой в Твин Пикс. Но в доме Палмеров жил кто-то другой.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри и покачал головой.  
\- Нет же, я серьёзно. Всё так и было.  
\- Я всегда думал, что может ты самую малость сумасшедший, - сказал Гарри, и в уголках его губ пряталась улыбка, - Либо может тебе известно то, что неизвестно никому больше. Но, Куп, Лора мертва.  
\- Но я-  
\- Мы стареем, - сказал Гарри, рассматривая его, - Если нам улыбнется удача. А потом мы умираем. Мы не можем вернуть тех, кто уже ушёл, разве что может... во снах.  
\- Ты мне приснился вчера ночью, - сказал он, потому что в глазах Гарри собиралась странная темнота, и ему не хотелось говорить о старении и умирании.  
Гарри сглотнул, - Вчера ночью?  
\- Да. Мы снова были молодыми.  
\- Куп, - медленно сказал Гарри, - Ты мне тоже снился вчера ночью. И мы снова были молодыми  
\- Мы были в номере, в отеле Great Northern, - сказал он, просто, чтобы попробовать, и Гарри вдруг стал казаться совсем немного потрясенным.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Ты не будешь против, если я расскажу тебе?  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- У нас был секс, - он сказал это и задумался, стоило ли, но в то же время он уже не мог замолчать, - Мы говорили о поцелуях. Ты спросил меня о той ночи, когда мы ждали Дону Хейвард, и сидели в твоей машине около Дома у дороги. Ты спросил у меня, поцеловал бы я тебя в ответ. И я поцеловал. А остальное… казалось, ты знал, что делать. Ты раздел меня. И, знаешь, я лежал на кровати на спине и ты… ты…  
\- Я трахнул тебя, - очень тихо сказал Гарри.  
\- Да, - ответил он и запнулся, - Ты что?  
\- Во сне, - сказал Гарри и сглотнул, - Во вчерашнем сне. Я… Мы занимались сексом в твоем старом номере в отеле. Не знаю, как всё началось. Не знаю, как закончилось. Думаю, я заснул во сне и потом проснулся уже наяву. Но…  
\- Ты… - начал он, но произнести это не смог, - Ты- это было впервые?  
\- Нет, - сказал Гарри, - У меня было несколько снов. За эти годы.  
\- Обо мне.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал Гарри, - Знаю, это странно. Когда я в первый раз… У меня случилось что-то вроде кризиса по этому поводу. Но потом я подумал… Я так чертовски скучал по тебе, Куп. Я скучал по тебе. Так что каким-то образом казалось нормальным, что мне снились сны о тебе, даже если они были довольно… насыщенные.  
\- Ох, - сказал он, - Ох. Гарри, хотел бы я быть рядом в эти моменты. Рядом с тобой в жизни. И… во снах.  
Гарри моргнул.  
\- Не говори, что тебе жаль. Я тоже хотел это, - сказал он, - Знаешь, когда мы были во сне.  
Гарри смотрел на него, словно хотел увидеть его насквозь, всего до самой тайной мысли, - Но ты совсем не… ты не… ты не стал бы…  
\- Думаю, я останусь у тебя на какое-то время, - сказал он, - Если ты мне конечно позволишь. У меня такое ощущение, что Лора Палмер должна была стать моим последним делом.  
\- Куп, - сказал Гарри, - Тебе не нужно этого делать. Не для меня так уж точно-  
\- Или я мог бы иногда помогать Альберту и Колу. Но, если серьезно задуматься, я не хочу больше жить в мегаполисе. У меня когда-то возникла идея купить себе землю и домик здесь, в Твин Пикс. Может я так и поступлю.  
\- Ты можешь остаться у меня, - сказал Гарри, - но Куп, ты пока не умираешь. Ты даже старым не выглядишь. Ты должен прожить свою жизнь.  
\- Чем я и собираюсь заняться, - сказал он и глубоко вздохнул, - Я живу, Гарри. Прямо сейчас. Позже наверное съезжу до города, возьму пончиков. И кофе. Мне точно потребуется кофе. Думаешь мы поместимся вдвоём на кровати?  
\- Не знаю, - удивленно сказал Гарри, - И должен тебя предупредить. Я узнал в больнице, что я храплю.  
\- Тогда мне стоит прихватить беруши, - сказал он, - Гарри, насчет сна.  
Гарри поерзал на стуле, - Что насчет него?  
\- Если бы я сейчас подошел, ты поцеловал бы меня в ответ?  
Гарри моргнул. У него были удивительно пушистые ресницы, - Не знаю.  
\- Я понимаю, что заняться сексом мы не сможем. Не сразу же, по крайней мере. Может, когда тебе станет лучше.  
\- Куп, мне не станет лучше.  
\- Ну что же, - сказал он и посмотрел в окно. Он видел вершины гор и синее небо, и где-то в деревьях пели птицы, и воздух пах пихтами, даже внутри дома, - Тогда я бы хотел попробовать поцеловать тебя, прямо сейчас. Если ты позволишь мне.  
\- Конечно, я позволю тебе, - сказал Гарри усталым голосом, - Но не думаю, что смогу для этого встать. И всё будет не так как во сне. Я сейчас быстро выдыхаюсь.  
\- Не переживай, - ответил он, - Это гораздо лучше, чем сон. Сейчас я встану. А потом я подойду к тебе и поцелую. Позже я съезжу в город и куплю нам эти пончики. Я думаю, мы будем счастливы, Гарри.__

__И так и было._ _


End file.
